darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
FA Stands Up To Shark
Back to 2010 Logs Shark First Aid Lifeline Kick-Off Shark enters Cubicron on his free time, coming down here and visit with the local medic is just part of his status quo. So he walks up to the building and peeks in, "Anyone about?" First Aid glances away from Lifeline over to Shark and smiles, before he waves his hand just slightly, "Ti'ana Shark!" The youth says before he then goes to try and fix those boxes that fell over, unless Lifeline so chooses to stop him. Shark raises his hand to return the cheerful greeting from the youthful mech. "Ti'ana." he replies back, nearly misprouncing it. First Aid chuckles softly at his misprouncing, but it was to be expected, he wasn't even sure how he knew it, but he did. He then decided to rush ahead, perhaps in just trying to help a bit and came over to Shark. "Do you need any assistance or you just here to talk?" He cants his head to the side. "..also you have sharp teeth right? Why?" Shark leans over a bit since First Aid is a bit shorter than he is, "Came to talk to the doc, if she's not too busy." a little flash of those teeth, "Oh these? My you are the curious one." he murmurs. "Tell me, First Aid, why do you think a mech like me would purposefully get teeth like these? Let me hear your theories." The youth crosses his arms over his chest as his optics flicker a few times then glances down in thought. "..hmm.." He then looks at Shark. "Maybe because you like to try to scare people.. or.. maybe you just like looking kinda animalistic?" First Aid then cants his head to the side, then the other side. "..Umm.. I guess that is the best reasons I can come up with really." Shark chuckles softly at the perfectly good theories, "Very good. Not bad theories at all." he notes, straightening up and placing his hands on his hips. "Do they scare you? Do they make me look animalistic?" he asks, just curious mind you while dragging out the fact he's not answered the why. Lifeline was busy working on something in the back room when Shark arrived and steps back out with a container in her hands. "Oh, hello Shark." Thump thump thump "Lifeline? I wanted to - oh." a voice comes at the entrance. It was Kick Off, looking freshly repaired, though still unpainted and with one hand wrapped in steel gauze. "Sorry... I did not know you had visitors." First Aid hrms, "..scare me.. no. The beast that.. haunts my dreams is more creepier then you.. and animalistic, maybe a bit." He then blinks, "Hey! You haven't answer the question yet, which probably means you won’t answer it anyhow even if I was to continue to pry on it." Shark nods and smiles to Lifeline, "Heya doc." then a glance over his shoulder, he grins at Kick-Off, "Well hello there. How's the gladiator arena treating you?" he asks, actually sounding interested. Adding after that, "Gave me a good bout you know." then looking toward First Aid, "The teeth are my odd sense of humor, First Aid. My name is Shark, I'm named after Sharkticons, you do the math eh?" Lifeline leans a bit to see Kick-Off past Shark and First Aid. "It's always busy here. Come in." A pause from Kick Off... especially when Shark recognizes him it seems. He steps in, just over the door frame. "I wished to speak to you in private but if you are busy, it can wait." he states then nods at Shark finally "It is... well, I suppose." Lifeline tells Kick-off to come in and his optics trail over to the mech. He hears what he has to say and hrms, "..Shark.. right.. I see.." He then goes to take Shark's arm and lead him outside. "..We can talk some more outside. If you haven't gotten my name yet, Its First Aid. Ratchet found me and Lifeline is helping take care of me along with teach me a few things." If the two wanted to talk alone, then First Aid would give them the means to do so. Shark is a reasonable mech, when he wants to be, and having First Aid of all mechs to escort him out without Lifeline asking him to do or even Lifeline telling Shark to get out.. now that just makes the fish bot laugh. "I can see myself out, honestly." he retorts, going with the kid anyway if it'll make him happy. "So what's the deal eh? Old Kick there got dibs on the doc there or what?" Oh yeah Sharks going for the rumor mill there. Lifeline gestures for Kick-Off to take a seat on the med table. "Let me see that hand. And no, Shark, he does not have 'dibs'. He has an injury, so far as I can tell, and that puts him at a higher priority than idle chit chat." Kick-Off tenses, and then turns to glower at Shark, Then he looks back as he wriggles the fingers "I'm not here for repairs. It’s just scraped, really. The binding is to prevent the metal from fracturing. " Shark meant that question more for First Aid, but apparently he was overheard. "Right." he states quickly, deciding to cut his losses now before he saw the glower of doom. Lifeline gives Kick-Off a glare. "At risk of fracture IS an injury. Now if you want to talk to me you'll let me check your hand for anything more than that." "You do not understand. it is put on BEFORE the injury to prevent it. But fine." he unwraps his hand, showing the rather dented, but whole knuckles. He turns though to watch the two leave, waiting to ensure they were out of earshot. First Aid then gets Shark out and leans up against the wall of the building, though Lifeline answered the question. "..I don't get into her business." He says softly. "What she does, is what she does. This is her home, so I respect her wishes, I suggest you do the same and not start something." He says this with his optics closed. Shark looks at First Aid a long moment in silence, now outside and probably not hearing anything that goes on inside. Hands going onto hips, legs set at hip width apart, then gritting his teeth just a hint. "Start.. something? Let me tell you something, First Aid. I've been on the bad side of the doc just enough to know better than to start something I'm not willing to finish. Believe it or not, I actually respect and like that femme in there. Slag, she's about the closest thing I got to a friend in this war. So don't you go preaching to me about how I should or should not be acting." Lifeline looks over the dents and takes her scanner to check the metal there for stress-created hairline fractures. "So what did you want to speak with me about?" Kick-Off pauses at that, and lets her look over his hand "I did not 'choose' this path. Never forget that." Lifeline says, "But you have the choice to leave, don't you?" Kick-Off pauses again, then shakes his head 'No. " he states simply. Lifeline actually starts to remove the metal plating from Kick-Off's hand. "Everyone has a choice. Why do you think you don't?" Kick-Off starts to lift his hand away "Any repairs can be done back at the pits." he states simply, optics brightening. Lifeline says, "I can tell. I can see the marks of the last six patch jobs you've had done. They’re what's causing the fractures." Kick-Off sniffs "Do not blame them. I ask them to do it that way." he notes, beginning to stand unless stopped. Lifeline glares. "Now that doesn't make sense. Are you TRYING to ruin your hand?" Shark sighs as First Aid seems to have decided to head out, "Slag it all to the pits." he mutters, kicking at the building just hard enough to let the two inside know he's still out there. Kick-Off clenches his two fists, almost slamming them down, but as it is he merely puts them both firmly on the table, glowering back at Lifeline as Shark comes in. He's about to speak when Shark enters, and his optics flick that way, then back "... I will speak to them about their work. They know better than to shirk. " Lifeline crosses her arms. "What are you not saying?" Kick-Off folds his arms as well "That I do not wish repairs at this time. I told you that I was not someone who chose their lifestyle. That is all I came to say, and I let you look at my hand if only so I can say it. Lifeline says, "All right, then." She takes a step back so the mech can stand to leave if he chooses. "If you choose to change your lifestyle, you have allies who will support your decision." Shark is, by now, deciding he will head back to base. Sometimes even the fish bot gets in a grump mood and just wouldn't be good to hang around. Moving to the door, Kick Off is oblivious to Shark as he opens it a crack. HIs optics dimmed though ". .. I told you. I have no choice. Not yet." he states simply. Kick-Off then turns and blinks, startled at Shark being there (or not?) Lifeline still believes that every mech chooses their own destinies, even the ones that think they have no choice. They're choosing to let others make the decisions for them. Of course, she doesn't say that to Kick-Off's face. "Well, then when you do have a choice." Shark is actually just turned away, walking away from said door. "Indeed. when that comes... you will know." promises Kick off. HE steps out "I am done, Autobot." Shark turns to look over his shoulder, he is at least 30 feet away, "So Kick-Off, am I really your brother?" he asks. Kick-Off blinks at the question, startled "... Brother? " he asks, still holding Lifeline’s door open. You say, "You whispered it to me during that fight. So fess up." Kick-Off stares at Shark a long moment, before remembering "... " he wasn’t' sure what to say it seems. Shark smirks with a hint of pointy teeth, "Brother in arms.. is that what you meant?" Kick-Off nods finally "Yes. That is what I meant." he states in agreement, recovering from his surprise. Shark turns his head away, commenting, "Or maybe there's more to it.. which means I'm going to dig in the databases. If there's something about you in there, I'm gonna find it." Kick-Off releases the door "I cannot stop you from acting as you wish, Autobot." he states, shifting back to formal-esque tones. Shark hmms, pointing out, "Name is Shark. Autobot is my affiliation." then a pause, "And I will do as I say. Tell Lifeline I'll chat with her another time." with that he strides off. And you can bet the bookies at the coliseum he's going to be database digging. Fear. "I am finished with the Doctor. I am returning now." states Kick off Simply, mostly to himself as he too, turns to leave in another direction. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:First Aid's Logs Category:Lifeline's Logs Category:Kick-Off's Logs